emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1711 (10th November 1992)
Plot It is the day of the treasure hunt between Rachel, Sangeeta and the students next door. Sangeeta answers the door and gets soaked by a water pistol. It is the morning after for Kim and Neil. They want to see more of each other from now on. Kim suggests that they stay on for another night. Michael is going to be a beater for Seth and is grateful for something to do. Sangeeta chucks a bucket of water over someone who knocks on the front door. It turns out to be Mark. Rachel laughs. Jack has cut his hand because he was not concentrating on his work. He is thinking about Annie's demands for money. The only thing he can think of is selling some land. He will not consider selling the farm. Mark is going to help out with the challenge. Lynn calls up at Home Farm for a coffee with Kathy. She admits that she fancied Michael in the past, but now is not the time to pursue that. Rachel meets Sangeeta's brother, Jayesh for the first time. He is a senior house officer. Mark notices that Rachel seems interested. The shoot is ready to begin. Frank tells Chris that Kim and Neil have found another horse sale so they are staying overnight again. He doesn't suspect anything. Rachel and Jayesh set off to look for a genuine pair of Lancashire clogs. Neil and Kim are enjoying their time together. Sangeeta tells Mark that she is studying law. He asks her advice about being kicked out of the cottage for Christmas. Frank throws Michael off the shoot. Rachel thanks Jayesh for helping out. They seem to like each other. Neil has arranged for a dozen red roses to be delivered to Kim. She is impressed. Frank tells Seth off for employing Michael. He tries to defend his actions with an impassioned speech. The students decide to call the challenge a draw. Chris and Kathy agree that Frank and Kim seem to worship each other. Carol is back working behind the bar at The Woolpack. Archie is not pleased to see her. Seth tries to get him interested in celebrating their birthdays. Jack is worrying because Annie is home next week. Kathy has a meal at the wine bar. She tries to find out what is going on with Lorraine, but Lynn is very discreet. Seth thinks that Lorraine must have found out that Carol is not her real mother. Jack tells Sarah that he really values her opinion. She tells him that she will support him in whatever he decides. He is scared about the future. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts (uncredited) *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh Guest cast *Fred - Ian Connaughton *Dave - Colin Kerrigan Notes *First appearance of Jayesh Parmar. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes